All you Need is Love
by Shelfu
Summary: RemusxNymphadora: HBP: Tonks está deprimida por la muerte de Sirius. ¿Qué hará su compañero Remus para animarla? Es más. ¿Qué concecuencias traerá el apego de estos dos miembros de la orden?


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo la historia, todo es de J.K que los mató y les rompió el corazón a muchos T.T**

**Nota de la Autora: Este fic transcurre en el libro 6. En realidad desde la muerte de Sirius hasta... ya saben T.T... disfruten!**

**"Quédate Conmigo"**

**Ha-Ash**

Quizás el aceptó porque tenía tiempo libre, o tal vez porque ella, al fin y al cabo era una de las parientes más queridas de su recientemente fallecido amigo Sirius Black, no lo sabía con certeza. Sólo tenía claro que ella necesitaba ayuda, desde que había despertado en la blanca camilla de San Mungo la chica no había dejado de recriminarse por la muerte de su tío-primo, se sentía culpable, sentía que debía haber acabado con Bellatrix, y así él seguiría con vida, quería ocupar el lugar de Sirius tras el velo, era "La culpa del sobreviviente". Trataba de acompañarla, de reconfortarla y de quitarle esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza. Ella era una buena chica y no tenía por qué sentirse culpable por algo que, era solo consecuencia de la obstinación de Sirius y la maldad de Bellatrix.

Ese día la daban de alta, pero aún así su cuerpo seguía débil. La misión de Remus era acompañarla hasta su casa y en su casa. Quizá el no era "La reconfortable Señora Weasley", pero podría aminorar aunque fuera un poco el dolor de la metamorfomaga, después de todo, ella siempre había sido muy simpática con él.

Decidió comprarle algún presente, para ello pidió la asesoría de Ginny y Hermione que lo miraron con suspicacia. Le habían sugerido que le llevara chocolates – _Si es que lograba no comérselos en el camino _– y un ramo de flores - _¿Existía algo más cliché? – _¡Pero Merlín! Su intención no era asustar a la chica, viéndose como un pretendiente desesperado o algo así, sólo quería que ella se sintiera acogida por la orden, o el representante de la orden. Poniendo en claro sus argumentos de que SÓLO quería subirle el ánimo a la bruja, las chicas le sugirieron que le comprara algo así como un muñeco, un peluche. Seguía sonando cliché, pero definitivamente era mejor que llegar con un ramo de rosas rojas de flameante pasión y la cara embarrada de chocolate.

Paseó por tiendas _muggles _en busca de un buen presente. Sin querer su mente también divagaba en una buena idea para subirle el ego a la pobre chica, tendría que usar todo su ingenio de profesor y merodeador para hacerla sonreír. Porque esa era su meta del día de hoy: arrancarle una sonrisa a la extravagante bruja deprimida. Se detuvo frente a una tienda, la cual poseía un cartel que anunciaba _"Mundo color de Rosa – como en los cuentos de hadas -" _¿Podía sonar más a Tonks? Sonriendo entró a la tienda. Estaba llena de muñequitos, peluches, libros de cuentos infantiles, todo bastante colorido, haciendo que Remus se sintiera bastante ajeno al lugar. Recorrió con la mirada la estantería de cuentos, y vio algo que le aclaró la mente: el regalo perfecto.

"_Aun nos falta mucho por andar"_

Luego de comprar lo que, definitivamente sería un excelente regalo, se encaminó por las calles de Londres para buscar un buen sitio donde desaparecer e ir a San Mungo a atender a la bruja.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Quiero marcharme de acá! – Gritaba una joven a todo pulmón - ¡No soporto más este estúpido cuarto!

Era cierto que ella estaba muy deprimida, pero no por ello dejaría de exigir su derecho a ser libre, ni sus padres podían arrebatarle su tan anhelada libertad. ¡Pero el estúpido medimago decía que debía esperar! Por Merlín… ya llevaba dos semanas en la maldita camilla, necesitaba sus cosas, su cama, su casa. ¡Aire fresco, por el amor de Dios! Fue en medio de sus alaridos y súplicas al sanador, que llegó Remus, con una bolsa en sus manos. Ella sonrió, ¡Al fin podría irse! ¿Qué era Remus, su niñero?

-Hola niñero – le dijo sonriendo, el alzó una ceja - ¿Puedes sacarme de acá? Te juro que no aguanto este olor a hospital un minuto más.

Remus le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Firmó unos papeles que le entregó el sanador, mientras el le daba unas indicaciones a Tonks: "No beba alcohol. No se aparezca. No haga demasiada fuerza. No tenga sexo…" ¡Si, ok! Ella era capaz de resistir eso y mucho más durante una semana si la sacaban de esas cuatro paredes. Cuando el sanador salió de la habitación ella lanzó un sonoro suspiro y se levantó de la cama. Ya estaba vestida.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el licántropo.

-Bien. Y te juro que estaré mejor cuando ponga un pie fuera de este mugroso hospital, no doy más.

-Así es. Por eso se me ocurrió la idea de invitarte a comer fuera. ¿Qué te parece?

-No lo se Remus, estoy un poco…

-¿Deprimida?

"_Los dos aprender a hablar con la verdad"_

La chica lo miró a los ojos. Si, era verdad. La culpabilidad la seguía a donde quiera que ella fuese, no podía dejar de recriminarse lo sucedido esa fatídica noche… en la que por su culpa murió Sirius. Los ojos de ella se empañaron, y a pesar de ir caminando ya por las calles de Londres, él lo notó.

-Nymphadora – le dijo plantándose frente a ella, en cambio la chica ni siquiera frunció el ceño al oír su nombre – Te he dicho cientos de veces que no te culpes por algo de lo que no tienes responsabilidad.

-Es que si la tengo, Remus. Si no fuera por mí…

-Fue un accidente – la cortó el castaño – Vamos, te invito a un helado ¿Si?

-¿De fresa?

-De lo que quieras.

La mirada de Tonks se suavizó y se secó las lágrimas, aunque no logró sonreír. Remus le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a caminar hasta la heladería más cercana. Él era muy amable con la chica, y eso le alegraba un poco el día, después de todo Remus había sido muy cercano a Sirius, y si él creía que todo estaba bien, quizá era por ese motivo. No había de qué preocuparse. Ella se sentó en un pequeño banco de piedra mientras Remus fue por los helados. Trató de imaginarse de qué sabor sería el helado de éste _– Chocolate – _dijo mentalmente. Tal vez conocía muy poco acerca del castaño, pero su debilidad por los chocolates era bien sabida por casi toda la comunidad mágica, además de su licantropía, su gusto por los libros, y su tendencia a ser muy pero muy reservado. _–Por eso no lo conozco – _Se dijo. En ese momento el ojimiel llegaba con dos conos de helado, le entregó el de color rosa a ella y se quedó con el de color marrón. La bruja soltó una risita casi inaudible.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que elegirías un helado de chocolate.

-¿Tan predecible soy? Vaya…

-La palabra Remus Lupin y chocolate van de la mano, no te culpes.

El rió. Mirando de reojo a la pequeña bruja que a penas comía de su helado de fresa. La inspeccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco más delgada a como la recordaba, no era que él fuera un experto en la anatomía de la joven, pero al fin y al cabo ella era muy linda, y él era hombre, y más de una vez se había sorprendido mirándola más de la cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que ella se ensimismaba en sus pensamientos, lo más probable es que pensara en Sirius, en aquella noche en el departamento de misterios… y se le notaba en el semblante. Sus oscuros, pero chispeantes ojos, estaban llenos de tristeza, melancolía y culpa. Suspiró ¿Cómo podría lograr que aquella niña se diera cuenta cuan equivocada estaba? No lo sabía aún, pero lo lograría.

"_No digas nada tan solo ven y entrégate _

_Despiértame de esta locura"_

Con suma delicadeza, tomó su pañuelo y limpió con él una mejilla de la bruja que se había manchado con el helado. Ella se sobresaltó al contacto y sin querer derramó su helado sobre su falda.

-Mierda – exclamó – Puede que haya estado más de una semana en el hospital, pero jamás se me quitará lo torpe.

Remus, enternecido, ayudó a limpiar la falda de Tonks y le ofreció su helado. Ella lo miró sorprendida y lo aceptó con una leve alza en la comisura de sus labios –_Vas bien Remus, casi sonríe – _Ella desvió la vista hacia la bolsa del lupino y alzó las cejas con suma curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó apuntando hacia el paquete

-Un regalo – respondió con una sonrisa – Y será tuyo si te portas bien.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró inquisidoramente. No quería protestar, su inquietud de niña traviesa había sido apagada por aquella cruel depresión. Se levantó con rapidez y esperó a que su compañero la imitara, luego se puso a caminar sin rumbo, aún saboreando el helado de Remus.

-Cuando era niña – comenzó – Me encantaba salir, husmear, hacer travesuras… De hecho aún me siento atraída por esos tipos de práctica, aunque aprendí a ser más cuidadosa, tratar de ver con qué me estoy metiendo. La casa de mis padres era muy grande. Mi madre, siendo de la familia Black había logrado ahorrar lo suficiente como para huir con mi padre y sobrevivir hasta encontrar un trabajo. Una vez me puse a "investigar" por aquí y por allá, y llegué al ático. – Suspiró – Habían muchas cajas, la mayoría eran recuerdos de mi madre, abrí una, que decía "Hermanas Black"… y para mi sorpresa había un retrato de mi querida tía Bellatrix – hizo una mueca de asco, luego continuó – Fue horrible. Me dijo cosas que una niña no debería saber… en verdad era una bruja asquerosa… Le tuve miedo, si, pero luego solo repulsión, hasta el día de hoy.

Remus la escuchaba atentamente mientras caminaban sin rumbo. Analizaba concienzudamente las palabras de la chica.

-No se por qué te cuento esto – dijo con una risita triste – Nunca se lo conté a nadie. Desde ese día mi _boggard _fue Bellatrix, aunque ahora no lo sé, hace mucho no me topo con alguno… quizá… si me topara con uno… sería Sirius muerto… o… - Ella no siguió, pues sintió la mano de Remus posarse delicadamente sobre su hombro, dándole apoyo.

"_Quédate conmigo _

_en tus ojos me quiero encontrar"_

-Vamos a tu casa, tengo algo que mostrarte – Sin decir nada más, Remus tomó de la mano a la joven que lo siguió sin replicar.

"_vamos de la mano a caminar _

_yo no te soltare jamás _

_volvamos a empezar"_

La casa no estaba muy lejos, por lo que llegaron en cosa de minutos. Entraron, y la chica lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Ella lo imitó y lo miró con curiosidad. El licántropo sacó de su bolsa un muñeco, de lobo.

-Este soy yo – le dijo, señalando al muñeco – No soy muy bueno en cuento _muggles _infantiles pero improvisaré. El lobo no siempre fue lobo, ha tenido miedo, ¿Sabes? A muchas cosas. Cuando era chiquito una maldición arruinó su vida, obligándolo a transformarse en algo horrible cada luna llena, y eso lo marcó. Pero cuando uno siente que está perdido y sin aliento, algo llega a tu vida, reviviéndote. Cuando el lobo cumplió once años conoció a tres personas maravillosas, que quisieron ser sus amigos a pesar de lo que era, y lo aceptaron tal cual es. El lobo se sentía muy feliz, al fin tenía una vida "normal"… aunque luego lo volvió a perder todo. Sus amigos se fueron, y el lobo quedó solo.

"_No es fácil hoy dejar el miedo atrás"_

La chica lo miró con tristeza y le acarició la mejilla dándole un poco de apoyo mudo, cosa que él agradeció.

-¡Sin embargo! La vida le dio otra oportunidad. Volvió a encontrar motivos por los cuales vivir y ser feliz, y aprendió muchas cosas. Siempre hay sol después de la tormenta, y ese lobo – apuntó al muñeco – quiere ayudar a una chica que está en problemas.

Ella alzó las cejas y lo miró confundida, pero Remus ya había sacado un segundo muñeco de la bolsa. Una niñita con capucha roja, y el pelo… - ella se asombró – de color rosa chicle.

"_A veces no nos entendemos _

_En la impaciencia nos perdemos _

_Muy rápido quisiéramos volar"_

-El lobo – prosiguió Remus – quiere decirle a la caperucita rosa, que estará con ella y le ayudará, él no quiere que la caperucita se sienta sola, porque hay mucha gente que la quiere. El lobo tampoco quiere parecer cursi – dijo sonrojándose un poco, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Tonks – pero le gustaría que ella entendiera que hay cosas en la vida que se pueden superar… y que… - Remus fue interrumpido por el inminente abrazo de la chica. Ella aún olía a chocolate y fresa, y él le correspondió el abrazo tímidamente. Era bueno saber que su ingenio había servido de algo. Cuando ella se separó, sus ojos tenían lágrimas, pero una inconfundible y hermosa sonrisa. Radiante, mágica… y el castaño sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su orgullo. Misión cumplida.

"_No es tan difícil acercarnos"_

-Gracias lobito – dijo ella con su sonrisa intacta – gracias por quedarte conmigo.

"_Quédate conmigo _

_Quédate conmigo háblame de frente _

_Que volvamos a empezar"_

_--.--_

**Este fue el primer capi, quizás es el más corto, pero por algo hay que empezar. Esta es mi verión de los hechos, como la gran mayoría ha escrito la suya yo no me puedo quedar atrás. ¡No señor! xD. De verdad espero que les guste, háganmelo saber **

**Y como ya saben! Dudas, consultas, alcances, sugerencias, tomates podridos, huevos, lechuga, propuestas indecorosas, proposiciones indecentes, amenazas de muerte. GO! **


End file.
